


Calling All Gnomes

by heeroluva



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Fisting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Lothar can’t believe that he let Khadgar talk him into doing this on his day off.





	Calling All Gnomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Lothar can’t believe that he let Khadgar talk him into doing this on his day off. He’d made the mistake of thinking that this was going to be over quickly, but when Khadgar gives him a wink and walks out the door, locking it behind him, Lothar’s sounds of protest are muffled by the gag that Khadgar had shoved in his mouth, strapped securely around his head.

Shifting, Lothar tries to get comfortable with the limited give that his binding allow him, but after a while he gives up with because who’s he kidding? With this strange gnome contraption that Khadgar has strapped him in, a small dildo slowly pistoning in and out of him, he’s helpless but to accept it. It’s not so bad, laying reclined on his back, his arms cuffed above his head, his legs pulled up and back, knees bent, leaving him exposed to the inescapable movement of the toy.

Glancing towards the door, the jolt of fear at the thought of being caught that rushes through Lothar unexpectedly makes his cock throb against his stomach where it rests, and he closes his eyes against the implication, unwilling to embrace the perversion. Though does he really have any right to that given his current situation?

With the steady rhythm of the dildo, Lothar’s mind drifts. The sensations it brings are pleasant, the slide of it along his prostate arousing, but it’s not enough to get him off. As though sensing his thought, its movements abruptly change, losing its rhythm, some strokes fast and shallow, other long and deep with no pattern that he can discern. It takes him a minute to realize that’s not the only thing that’s changed, the toy slowly growing longer and thicker within him, reaching new depths, stretching him so much that he begins to groan at the size, the burn, shifting his hips, uncertain if he wants more or for it to stop.

But there’s no getting away; the machine never stops, not even when the drag of the toy grows excruciatingly slow. Lothar’s arousal spirals higher and higher as the machine keeps it up, his skin growing flushed and glistening with sweat, his breathing growing ragged and harsh as he’s forced to breathe through his nose, and it’s never enough. His cock aches, his balls draw up tight, his fingers and toes curl as he chases an orgasm that’s ripped from his grasp again and again.

Lothar lets out a muffled sob of frustration as he’s denied yet again, unsure of how much time has passed, so frustrated that he’s not even embarrassed when the door suddenly opens and Khadgar steps inside. Khadgar freezes, going red as his eyes slide over Lothar before he remembers himself and closes the door behind him.

“Enjoying my present, Lothar? I told you you needed to let off some steam. Are you feeling relaxed now?” Khadgar asks as he moves to Lothar’s side, fingers trailing across Lothar’s chest, smirking as his nails catch on Lothar’s peaked nipples drawing a soft hiss from him. “What’s that? I couldn’t can’t hear you.”

Lothar glares at him, but Khadgar takes pity on him, removing the gag. Lothar moves his jaw from side to side and licks his lips, not having noticed how dry his mouth was until now. When Khadgar presses a glass of water against his lips, he eagerly drinks, disappointed when he finishes. There’s a lot of things he plans to say, but the first thing that comes out of his mouth is a breathless, “Please.” Scowling at himself, he continues, “Let me out of here right now and let me come.”

“After how long it took me to convince you to do this, you think I’m going to let you go so easily?”

“You think I can relax like this?” Lothar growls as he looks down the length of his body, meaning to indicate his angry cock. He doesn’t expect to see a bulge traveling up and down his abdomen in time with the toy that that’s still fucking him. “Wh-what?” he stammers, turning wide eyes to Khadgar. “Just how big is this thing?”

With a foreign word and a wave of Khadgar’s hand, the gnomish machine stops, buried fully within Lothar before it pulls out completely. Even the overwhelming feeling of emptiness that follows its removal isn’t enough to block Lothar’s wide-eyed shock as Khadgar detaches it from the machine and raises it up. It has to be as long as his arm and maybe even thicker. “That was inside of me?” he asks in disbelief.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it? The gnomes are pretty smart.”

“Pretty perverted you mean,” Lothar scoffs.

“I can learn so much from them. You were never in any danger. The magic monitors your body, and is designed to push limits, but it can’t harm you. I’ve gotta say I’m impressed. I really didn’t expect you to take so much your first time.”

“First time? You really think I’ll let you strap me into this again?”

“Won’t you?” Khadgar asks with a smirk as he reaching between Lothar’s legs, easily pressing four fingers into his loosened body and drawing a startled moan then a glare from Lothar.

“You’re pretty loose here,” Khadgar remarks casually as he begins to twist and turn his fingers, moving to crouch between Lothar’s legs. “I bet I could get my entire fist in here. What do you say, Lothar? What to try it out?”

Lothar’s mouth goes dry, but his cock is twitching at the prospect. He feels so full already with four of Khadgar’s fingers, but it feels like he can still take more, and maybe, finally it will be enough to push him over the edge. “Do it,” Lothar demands, breaking off with a gasp as Khadgar wastes no time steepling his fingers and tucking in his thumb, nudging at Lothar’s hole.

“Fuck,” Lothar hisses and grits his teeth as Khadgar keeps pushing, the widest part of his hand stretching him, and then he’s inside, Lothar’s hole clenching around his wrist. And just when he thinks he can’t stretch any more, he feels Khadgar’s fingers twist, curling into a fist. His knuckles suddenly dig into his prostate, whether on purpose or accidentally, and Lothar’s done for, so overstimulated that his limbs jerk against his bonds as he’s engulfed by pleasure.

Long moments later Lothar thinks it’s over when Khadgar oh so slowly begins to pull out, his hand still clenching in a fist, and the stretch, the endless stretch and tug and pull, pushes him over the edge again, shaking with the force of it.

When Lothar returns to his senses, Khadgar is watching him hungrily.

“Tired out already, old man?”

“‘Old man’?” Lothar parrots. “Undo these cuff, and I’ll show you old man.”

Khadgar’s a smart man and does as he’s told, laughing as Lothar pounces, the sound quickly turning into a moan as Lothar wastes no time in pushing Khadgar against the bed and pushes his clothes out of the way enough that he can swallow down his cock.

Later, Lothar will ask what else Khadgar has learned from the gnomes.


End file.
